


Coffee & Mixtapes

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cake, Coffee, College AU, Drinking, Frat Boy Calum, Friendship, Gay Sex, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Sex, Smut, Starbucks, Starbucks AU, WOO, beer pong, cassette mixtapes, fratboy!calum, i finally wrote, it's a game, lots of smut, michael and ashton are best friends, more tags to be added with each chapter, not really - Freeform, post sex kisses, smut smut smut, student!calum, student!luke, suck and blow, they're not in love, tutor!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't realise what he was getting himself into when he told Calum he would tutor him.</p><p>First there was coffee.</p><p>Then there were mixtapes.</p><p>And suddenly, there were friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wired Zombies and Frappuccinos

For the third time in six weeks, Luke found himself almost sprinting across campus to get to his class with only minutes left before the bell rang and he was marked absent. 

His flannel was partially buttoned, none of which in the right holes, and the zipper on his jeans was down, his Patrick Star boxers peeking through, not that he really cared. He'd started the first part of his feeble attempt at making it on time, pulling on the vintage converse his parents had sent him over Christmas that he had been too afraid to wear out due to the mud and snow covering the college grounds.

“C’mon Hemmings, get to class!” Luke’s professor called, holding the door to his audion open, a frown on his face. 

Luke groaned as he rushed through the door, backpack nearly knocking into the professor. He gave a weak smile in apology as he made his way up the aisle towards an empty seat, his head low as his cheeks flamed. There was a small sound, almost a chirping noise, drawing Luke’s attention from in front of him to his right where Calum Hood sat, his eyes focused on Luke, who furrowed his eyebrows and looked away.

He felt the brunette’s eyes follow him as he moved down his row, dropping his bag on the ground beside him and slumping down into his seat.

~~~

The line to get the worlds shittiest white girl drink was long and Luke was extremely thankful he had gotten there early, being only third from the front.

“Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino with one pump of raspberry.” He said when it was his turn, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

“My treat.” A hand moved over his, pushing his wallet down. Luke looked up, confused. Calum was standing next to him, a small smile on his face as he pulled a few bills out of his pocket and tossed them on the counter, adding “I’ll have a Wired Zombie, too.”

“What’s that?” Luke questioned as the cashier moved to make the drinks. He wanted to ask why Calum had paid for him, because neither of the boys had ever spoken even so much as a word to each other although they’d had class together for the past three months, but he was really interested in knowing what Calum had ordered.

Calum shrugged in return. “I’m not really sure, it just tastes amazing.”

They moved over, waiting for their drinks. Luke began twisting the sleeves of his flannel around in his hands and bouncing on his heels lightly, unsure of what to say.

“Thanks for paying for me?” Luke said, the statement coming out as a question.

Calum chuckled and nodded his head. “You’re welcome.” He paused, eyebrows creasing slightly. “I need you to do me a favour.”

Luke frowned and glanced down at the floor, biting his lip gently. He already didn’t like the sound of this and he hadn’t even heard what Calum needed from him. “What?” He all but mumbled, voice barely above a whisper.

“I need a tutor for English.” Calum said, looking around as if to make sure no one had heard him. “I’m failing, man.”

Luke nodded slowly because yeah, he could do that. “Alright, when?” He stared at the older boy who shrugged and moved towards the counter to collect their drinks as their number was called. Calum came back with a green and red drink in his one hand, The Wired Zombie, Luke assumed because the other drink looked just like it always did and Calum handed him the Frappuccino, making his way out of the crowded coffee shop.

“I'm free every day but Wednesday, so maybe we could have mini-sessions the rest of the week?” He continued on when Luke opened his mouth to speak. “I’m literally begging you, I need to pass this class.”

Luke sighed and nodded, noting how a huge smile broke out across Calum's face at his response. He took a sip of his drink, pushing his free hand into the pocket of his jeans and standing there awkwardly. 

Calum scratched the back of his head. "What's your number?" He handed his phone over to Luke who quickly punched in the number.

'Clifford' popped on the screen as Luke handed back the phone. "You're friends with Michael?"

Calum nodded as he slid to ignore the call. "He's in my English class, why?”

“He’s my roommate.” Luke replied, shifting on his heels and taking another sip of his drink. He’d have to ask Michael about Calum when he got back to their dorm.

Calum nodded again, his eyes darting around. He smiled and stuck out his hand for Luke to take before shaking the blonde’s hand and muttering out a “it’s been good doing business with you” before turning into a crowd of people waiting to go into Starbucks and disappearing from Luke’s line of vision.

~~~

Calum texted Luke twenty minutes later asking if they could have a study session later that day to which Luke hurriedly texted him back saying he had a class around 6 but until then yes. Luke made sure to save the address Calum gave him, positive he'd need it for future reference. 

Luke wandered around campus for a few minutes as he struggled to figure out where he was supposed to be going. Calum hadn't given him much information so Luke mapped the location out and followed them to a huge frat house with Greek letters printed in large blocks hanging over the doors. He knocked softly, making sure to text Calum that he was there. 

When the door opened Luke spluttered out a confused hello to Michael who frowned at his roommate and asked him what he was doing there. 

"I'm tutoring Calum." Luke said, sliding past Michael into the hall. "Why are you here?"

Michael gave him a look of confusion. "This is Ashton's frat?"

Luke opened his mouth in an 'O' and nodded his head because yeah, he knew this, it had just momentarily slipped his mind. "Do you know where Calum is? I texted him that I was here." He changed the subject as Michael started towards a flight of stairs going towards what Luke surmised to be the game room as he heard the dinging sounds of video games and voices cheering. 

Michael pointed up the stairs and Luke followed his gaze. There were blankets and clothes thrown over the sides of the railings, blocking Luke from seeing what was exactly up there. He turned to question Michael but the silvery blond boy had already disappeared back down the stairs and Luke knew he probably wouldn't answer any of Luke's texts. 

Luke sighed and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. He took them two at a time, almost nervous and completely confused as to why. 

"Calum?" Luke questioned, his voice wavered slightly so he coughed, clearing his throat. There were many closed doors lining the hallway and Luke wanted to groan because he honestly didn't feel like knocking on all of them until Calum answered. 

"Hey, sorry, my phone died." Calum came strolling from a room further down the hall, phone and charging cord in hand. He grabbed a laptop off of a table lining the wall and made his way to Luke, an easy smile on his face. "I was in the middle of replying when it died."

Luke nodded, understanding completely. College wasn't the time to charge your phone, either you forgot to or your charger broke and you were too broke to afford a new one. "It's cool, Michael let me in."

He stared at Calum who had opened the laptop and was checking to make sure the battery was okay. The older boy was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with Mopar written on the front and a car on the back. His hair was messy, blond streaks that were usually tame and focused together were tossed around messily, covering almost his whole head in golden blond locks. Luke frowned as Calum's jaw clenched and his eyes moved to meet Luke's, their eyes locking as yet stared, neither blinking or relenting. 

The sound of the front door slamming was what startled Luke, his eyes breaking contact but he felt Calum's eyes still on him and he bit his lower lip slightly. "Is it charged enough?"

Calum nodded. "Yeah, we can go." He shuffled past Luke, their arms brushing gently and Luke stiffened because Calum had goosebumps running along his arm and the prickly feeling startled the younger boy. 

They made their way down the stairs and through the front door onto the steps. 

"Do you want to go to the library?" Luke suggested as Calum looked around like he was thinking. He was staring at the brunet again and he found himself unable to pull his gaze away this time. 

Calum nodded, looking over to Luke. He reached up, brushing a curling piece of hair from the blonds face. Luke leaned away from his hand, eyebrows knit in utmost confusion. Calum blinked rapidly and let out a breath before skipping down the stairs and starting towards the library. 

~~~  
"I'm sorry, this has to be the worst essay I've ever read in my entire life." Luke said softly. 

Calum groaned, slumping down and burying his face into his hands in defeat. I don't know what else to do, everything I write is shit."

Luke shrugged, aware the older boy couldn't see his movements. "You didn't argue your point at all or give any supporting facts. You just summarised the book."

Calum groaned again, pulling the paper towards him and staring at it. 

"If it helps you did have a good thesis, you just need to follow it." Luke tried to comfort the obviously fretting boy. "Here, give me your pen."

Luke quickly jotted down the main points of Calum's essay, sticking the end of the pen in his mouth as he thought, something he had started doing when he wrote essays in high school. He drew an outline and small boxes for the supporting details. "Try writing the details for each point in the boxes so writing the essay itself is pretty much done."

Calum nodded, his eyebrows knit as he took the pen back, wiping the wet end on Luke's sleeve and shooting the boy an unimpressed look. He focused back on the paper at hand, writing in supporting details before moving on to a fresh piece of lined paper from the stack Luke pulled from his backpack earlier. 

When he finished writing he placed the pen on the table with a final clip and slid the paper over to Luke who skimmed it slowly, nodding every so often as he read. "This is better but you're still not supporting enough and you drift off topic a bit."

Calum frowned as Luke continued. "This is really good though, you gave reasons and analysed enough."

The brunette let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs out some. "Thanks, I seriously couldn't have done this without you."

Luke smiled and stood up. “Glad I could help, tomorrow same time?” He questioned, pushing his chair in as Calum leaned forward on his elbows.

Calum nodded, stifling a yawn. 

Luke turned away and made his way from the library, looking back once to see Calum staring after him, his eyes glazed over like he was far away from reality. He shook his head as he pushed open the large doors leading outside and jogged down the steps. When he reached his dorm, he heard loud music blasting from behind the closed door and realised Michael was back from Ashton’s.  
He opened the door and stepped in. A cloud of smoke hit him in the face and he struggled not to cough. 

“What the hell are you doing, Michael?” Luke whined, his eyes adjusting to the filmy air around him.

He heard Michael’s deep laugh and a smaller tinkly from the floor. The silvery blonde boy sat, leaning against the bed with Ashton flat on his back across from him, both giggling at Luke’s inquisitive face.

“Hotboxing.” Michael stuck his tongue out at Luke who shook his head and flopped down on the floor.

He wasn’t surprised, more times than not he had come back from classes to find the door room engulfed in smoke with loud music thumping and the two boys giggling on the floor. 

Michael leaned over, pushing the bong towards Luke who glanced down at it and shot Michael a look of unease. Michael pushed it further, nudging Ashton who nodded down at it and then at Luke, signaling him to do as Michael instructed. Luke sighed and picked it up, knowing fully well he would regret it later on.

~~~

“But what if aliens are humans and humans are aliens?” Ashton was gesturing around wildly, his curls bouncing. Michael reached up to pat the curls, at which Ashton swatted his hand away. “What if you’re an alien?”

Michael giggled and pushed his hands up behind his head in makeshift antenna’s. “Beep boop, aliens.” Michael flopped down on the floor, his head missing the pillow he had pulled down a few minutes before.

“Stop.” Luke whined as Ashton crawled behind the blond and made small whimpering sounds. He pushed at Ashton trying to get him away as Michael scooted closer.

Ashton whimpered loudly, halfway under the bed. Michael grabbed his foot, dragging him across the floor and tickling his sides. Ashton started giggling, his hands flying to push Michael’s away. He gasped, body stiffening.

“Stop!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. “Get away from me.”

Michael reared back. Ashton was staring at the wall, his lower lip trembling and tears threatening to fall from his hazel eyes.

Luke put a hand on his shoulder and the curly haired boy flinched but didn’t pull away. The blond scooted closer, pulling Ashton into his arms because this was almost a usual thing anymore. Ashton would smoke too much and he’d start tripping, Michael would try to play around and brush off Ashton’s freaking off until the curly haired boy started crying and Michael texted Luke begging him to come to the door and calm Ashton down.

“You need to stop smoking so much.” Luke chided, his mind still foggy but clear enough to know that this was too much for the curly haired boy. 

Ashton pointed at the wall as Luke spoke. “It’s moving.”

Luke sighed, covering Ashton’s eyes. He felt the older boys eyelashes fluttering against the palm of his hand, before closing as he let out a gentle hum of content.

“Everything’s spinning.” Ashton complained as he opened his eyes again.

Luke rolled his own eyes. “Keep your eyes closed then.”

Michael sighed, scooting closer to them. “Ashy, do you not wanna go to the party tonight?”

It was all Luke could do to not groan. He knew that if Michael was going to a party, chances were he’d end up going too and he really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with a whiny drunk Michael after the party ended. 

“No, I wanna go.” Ashton sniffled. 

Luke lowered his hand but Ashton kept his eyes closed and his head against Luke’s chest. They sat there quietly while Michael got up, mumbling something about getting a shower and wandering off.

“I’m sorry, Luke.” Ashton mumbled after Michael left, his voice small and weak.

Luke sighed. “You need to stop smoking.”

Ashton nodded his head slowly in agreement but Luke knew it wouldn’t happen, as usual.


	2. Parties and Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's a bit of a flirt and Luke really likes the attention.

There were ninety-nine things Luke would rather be doing than sitting in a circle next to Michael who was drunk off of his ass and trying to hold a card to his lips while Luke struggled to keep the older boys face still so he could pull the card from his lips.

“Shove over.” Calum’s voice broke through Luke’s concentration. He pushed between Michael and Luke, sucking the card off of the drunk boys lips and rolling his eyes when Michael started giggling and leaned into the girl next to him who was quick to hand him a cup of water.

Calum turned to Luke, who felt the color drain from his cheeks as they leaned in. The blond pressed his palms to the ground, but lurched backwards when Calum stumbled forward, his eyes wide. He dropped the card and Luke’s eyes followed it as it slowly drifted to the ground before settling face up, a Jack staring up at him with a smug look on his face. Luke slowly looked up, eyes wide and alert as Calum stared at him, eyebrows raised slightly.

“You have to kiss a dude.” One of Calum’s frat brothers teased, sensing the awkward air between the two.

Calum nodded. “I’m not afraid to, if that’s what you're insinuating.” 

Luke sighed, blinking rapidly as Calum stared at him with determination. The brunette leaned forward and pecked Luke on the lips. Static electricity flowed through the two, the younger boy, shocked, pulled back a bit only to have Calum’s lips follow him. The older boy leaned into Luke, having him almost laying on the floor as their lips connected. Calum pulled back, his lips pink and open slightly and Luke could imagine he looked the same.

“Oh.” Luke said, not really knowing what else to say. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the remnants of Calums lips dampening his hand.

A few people chuckled but the game quickly continued on, barely anyone dropping the card. Luke left shortly after, not wanting to be put into a predicament with Calum again, or anyone else for that matter. He walked around the house, a plastic cup full of beer he wasn’t planning on drinking, until he stumbled across Ashton who was sitting on the couch with a glass of water.

Luke wondered where Ashton had found a glass but didn’t question the curly haired boy, instead, he sat down beside him, placing his full cup on the coffee table already littered with cups. “You look bored.”

“I just sat down.” Ashton murmured, his voice barely at a hum. “I think I’m losing my voice from talking to all of the people that come up to me.”

Luke laughed, putting his arm around Ashton’s shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. “Stop being so damn friendly and maybe you’ll be left alone.” He stood up, satisfied with Ashton’s well being and started off towards where he could hear Michael talking loudly and constantly telling everyone to shut up.

Michael stood, with a ping pong ball in his hand, in front of the kitchen table lined with rows of plastic cups filled with beer. He was shushing the crowd when Luke walked in and when spotting his blond roommate made sure to pull him over and try to convince him to play too.

“I can’t aim for shit, Michael.” Luke argued, knowing fully well Michael would argue to the death.

Michael giggled, slinging his arm around a girl with glasses, the same girl that had handed him the water earlier. She looked tired and bored and Luke realised that Michael must have somehow convinced her to come and ended up drunk as a skunk and fawning all over her.

“Mike,” the girl tried, pulling him away from the table a bit. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Michael sighed, dropping the ball and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I think you’re right.”

For the first time in Luke’s life, he was utterly shocked. He had never seen Michael give in so quickly or easily without a fight, especially when he was drunk.

“I’ll see you later, Luke.” Michael beamed, giving the blond an over dramatic wave as he followed the girl out of the kitchen.

“Seeing as my opponent just walked out, I’m assuming you’ll be taking his place.” 

Luke turned to face the voice, prepared to say no, but when he was met with a smirking Calum he found himself biting his lip and nodding, giving out the little threat “be ready to duck, I have horrid aim” to which Calum chuckled and nodded.

~~~

“I thought you couldn’t aim!” Calum yelped as Luke threw the ping pong ball into another cup of beer.  
Luke shrugged, eyes lighting up as Calum drank down another cup.

It wasn’t like Calum was missing either, both boys had their fair share of drinking and the crowd around them was egging them on too, especially as the amount of cups left dwindled down. 

Luke felt the alcohol burning through his body slightly and his head felt fuzzy, even more so than it had earlier that day. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight when his eyes locked on Calum’s lips after the brunet lowered his cup, his lips were wet from the beer and a pretty peach colour that Luke really liked. His hand clenched on the table when Calum’s tongue darted out to lip the remnants of the liquid from his lips, his own eyes following Luke’s every move.

“My turn?” Calum questioned, quirking an eyebrow as he picked up the ping pong balls and tossed them from hand to hand.

Luke shook himself from his hazy state and nodded, determined to not focus on the older boys lips and to win this game.

~~~

Instead of flopping down on the couch with Calum after they finished their game, Calum winning, of course, Luke found himself in the midst of a bunch of grinding bodies with Calum’s hand intertwined in his, pulling him along.

“I don’t usually dance.” Calum started, turning to face Luke, a teasing glimmer in his eyes. “But when I do, it’s with an attractive guy.”

And maybe Luke was close to preening under Calum’s flirtatious words, not that the older boy noticed. It wasn't who was saying the words, it was what the words were; Luke had a thing for attention, the mild kind, of course, but still, he craved flirting and sweet words and right now, Calum was working them well. 

But then it seemed Calum had picked up on Luke's butterflies of happiness. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

Luke pouted, rolling his eyes because Calum's tone was filled with teasing and it might've bothered him a bit. "Indeed I am, thank you very much."

Calum chuckled loudly, continuing to drag the younger boy through the crowded room towards the back of the house and out onto the porch, shadowed in the darkness and pale glimmer of the moon. 

"I emailed my paper to Professor Dougall" Calum started, a pleased smile on his face. "He gave me a b."

Luke beamed at the brunet, happy the essay had pulled through for him. "I'm glad; it was really good."

Calum nodded and stared up at the lightly dotted sky, his hands resting on the railing. "I just wanted to pull you aside before you got too drunk."

It was Luke's turn to laugh. He shook his head, realising he'd drank more than he'd wanted to already. "I won't be getting drunk, I actually think I'm going to head back to my dorm, check on Michael and do some homework."

Calum bit his lip and nodded. "That's probably a good idea, I'll play a round in your honour."

"Thoughtful." Luke smiled, clapping Calum on the back and making his way bak into the house. He would've usually went in search of Ashton, but instead was mildly pleased to find him leaning against the wall near the front door, clearly searching for someone or something. "Looking for something?"

Ashton perked up at his voice. "You. I didn't want to leave without telling you and you haven't been answering your phone."

Luke cursed gently, his hands going to his pockets as he tapped around, searching for the rectangular shape of his phone that he was unable to find. He knew he had it with him when he left the door earlier that night and was sure he hadn't taken it out seeing as he wouldn't have been texting anyone. He gave up his searching deciding the phone would probably turn up tomorrow if it was in the house. 

"Alright, I don't know where it is, but I'll see you tomorrow, Ash." Luke said, giving a small wave as Ashton opened the door and disappeared through the darkness outside. 

~~~  
"Shakespeare would've approved." Luke teased as Calum sat a Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino down on the library table.

The brunet shot Luke a smirk as he opened his backpack and pulled out a cd case and slid it across the table. 

"What's this?" Luke questioned, spinning the case so he could read the sloppy print marring the shiny disc inside. 

"A little birdy told me you were crashing hard when it came to new bands to listen to, so I thought I'd help you out." Calum pulled a bottle of water from his bag and cracked it open, taking a long swig. 

Luke gulped loudly, his eyes fixated on Calum's Adam's apple gliding along his throat as he swallowed the water. He cleared his throat, looking away. "Thanks." 

Calum nodded in response. 

Luke tapped the tabletop, waiting for Calum to pull out his books and laptop. The older boy seemed to realise why Luke was looking impatient and quickly shot him a smile, pulling out the thick binder of papers that made Luke want to scream because of how unorganised and messed up they were. 

"I cleaned it out once." Calum laughed softly at Luke's expression. "But I couldn't find anything then."

Luke shook his head, straightening a few of the papers Calum had pulled from his book and tossed on the tabletop. He scanned the pages before letting them flutter to rest on the table in front of Calum. "How the hell did you get a 4 on a test?"

Calum shrugged, not looking the least bit embarrassed. "It was hard."

"It was open note!" Luke argued back and Calum's eyes shot up to his, confusion on his face.

"How do you know that?"

"Michael's in your class isn't he? I'm pretty sure he whined about not knowing if he had enough notes for this exact test like three weeks ago." Luke responded.

Calum huffed, dropping his head slightly. "I'm completely clueless when it comes to English."

Luke leaned back in his chair, staring at a shelf of books stacked messily. He wasn't sure what to say because yeah, English wasn't for everyone, but a 4 on an open note test? He shook his head. Why didn't Calum just take better notes?

"Let me see your notebook." Luke said, taking the scribbled on book and flipping it open. Lines upon lines were filled with notes, all neatly written and making perfect sense, only in the margins were there cartoons and random things jotted down. Luke glanced up at Calum with questioning eyes, he didn't understand how Calum was struggling in the class when he had fabulous notes. "I don't understand, you have killer notes.."

Calum shrugged, "I write it down but I honestly don't understand any of it."

Luke was at a loss for words, he couldn't help but stare at Calum with a look of confusion. "But they're notes on a book, you take them, how don't you understand?"

"I just copy whatever's written on the board." 

Luke sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He nodded because he understood now but was still confused on what Calum wasn't understanding about the notes. He flipped open to a fresh page and told Calum to pull out his copy of Macbeth and read the next chapter and take notes.

"I don't know how." Calum admitted sheepishly, casually flipping through the pages. "I literally copy whatever's written word for word."

Luke nodded again and flipped the fresh page towards himself and told Calum to start reading. The older boy sighed but read out loud and Luke jotted down main points and important details. He rolled the book back towards Calum who looked down at the notes and frowned.

"I didn't say any of this."

Luke nodded. "I summarised what you said and made it so that it was easier to understand."

Calum looked surprised but took the pencil from Luke's hand and started jotting down more main points. 

They spent hours in the library, Calum reading and taking notes while Luke studied him and pretended to look around while he drank his coffee. 

It wasn't like Calum was paying any attention to him, the brunet seemed immersed in the book now and Luke was sort of excited because he really hoped they'd have some sort of intellectual conversation about how psychotic Macbeth and Lady Macbeth were. 

The older boys hair was neater today though, the blond streaks that had taken over his hair were pulled together but still spread out, looking almost as good as before. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a company Luke had never heard of before, printed on the front, loose grey sweatpants and a poofy blue beanie with a pompom hanging at the top. It was the most casual Luke had ever seen Calum and it was nice.

"Enjoying the view?" Calum's voice cut through Luke's mental haze of creeping. 

The blond didn't even have the decency to blush or look even mildly embarrassed. "You're very relaxed today."

Calum put his pencil down on the notebook and looked up at Luke quizzically. 

"Your clothing, I mean." Luke clarified, smiling when Calum nodded and shot him a calm smile. 

"I didn't dress to impress and I'm kind of regretting it." Calum gestured to Luke in his tight skinny jeans, band shirt and denim jacket that he had stolen from Michael that morning. "Not all of us can look that good everyday."

Luke turned his head away slightly, trying to hide the blush crawling up his cheeks.

"I meant it, you know." Calum was whispering now, a smirk on his face as he spoke. "You're really pretty."

Luke almost choked on air when Calum ran his eyes over the upper part of Luke's body, his eyes covered in a look Luke had never seen before and Calum's hand landed on Luke's knee. 

"Like really pretty."

Luke swore he wouldn't fall out of his chair but with every inch Calum's hand moved upwards, Luke's promise went down the drain. "What are you doing?" He was proud of the fact that his voice wasn't weak like he expected it to be. 

Calum shrugged helplessly and stood up, his hand disappearing from Luke's leg as he went. "I forgot something at the frat."

Luke stood up too, he couldn't stay seated with Calum's heavy eyes staring into his own. "Go get it, then."

"We should study there." Calum said directly after Luke spoke. 

Luke nodded and gathered up his things, careful to put the mixtape away where it wouldn't get crushed while Calum jammed all of his books into his bag and struggled to zipper it shut. 

And somehow, when they ended up at Calum's bedroom door, Luke pressed against the door while Calum shoved his tongue down Luke's throat, neither one of them were thinking about studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like 2 more chapters left, maybe 1, we'll see. I really hope you all enjoyed this part. I know it's all kind of jumping around and moving quickly but that's how I write sometimes, so sorry. I don't think I'm very good at writing cake stories, or at least not this kind which makes me sad. 
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to leave some criticism or compliments, whichever you deem necessary, in the comments and some kudos if you enjoyed. I'll try to have the next part out soon, probably this week because I'm on spring break. I'll also be updating To Love or To Be Loved again because I'm really in love with it. I think I'm in love with writing muke actually, but whatever.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back back back, back again gain gain.
> 
> so long time no write, it's been like 7 days, shiz.
> 
> short little chapter but it's finally up, one more left i think. then... fin.
> 
> i hope you enjoy.
> 
> check out my end note for a mini rant!

Calum's hands were all over Luke and the blond thought he was melting with how hot it was in the room.

Their lips were moving messily, and Calum would pull away randomly and attach his mouth to Luke's neck. Large, purplish-blue marks were scattered across his throat, and his hands were in Calum's hair, tugging at the messy locks. 

"You're so pretty." Calum mumbled, teeth nipping at the skin of Luke's collarbone. His hands were under Luke's shirt, toying around with his tummy and nipples. 

Luke whined at his words, pressing his throat up to Calum's mouth roughly. He pulled at his hair harshly, legs moving to wrap around his hips, grinding up onto the brunet boy. "Fuck, Calum."

The brunette pulled his lips from Luke, his hands roaming to the top of Luke's pants. He slid his fingertips into the waistband, popping the button out slowly and wiggling his hands into the jeans. 

Luke lifted his hips and Calum tugged his jeans and boxers down his thighs. Calum ran his hands up his pale legs, his eyes locked on Luke's. "you gonna let me fuck you, Lukey?"

And Luke was nodding quickly, pleadingly. His heart was racing because Calum was staring down at him with this look in his eyes that Luke had never seen before and couldn't help but squirm under.

Everything was blurred together as Calum dropped them down onto the bed, pushing Luke into the mattress forcefully, his bodyweight against him fully. He could feel every inch of Calum's body and he didn't bother stopping himself when his hands moved to grip Calum's ass through his jeans. The brunet made a small noise attaching his lips to Luke's and pulling his hands away. 

Calum wrapped his hand sound Luke's cock, tugging at it roughly and Luke keened under him, lips breaking apart as a moan slid from his lips. He liked this, being touched harshly, it made him feel all sorts of ways and he didn't think he would ever go back to just soft caresses. 

His hand was moving quickly now, pumping Luke continuously as he moaned and pleaded for Calum to fuck him already.

The pleas were met by deaf ears as the brunet lowered his mouth to Luke's cock and licked around the head, his eyes focused on the task at hand. But Luke wanted him to look up, he wanted that connection that people had when they looked into each others eyes while they sucked dick. 

Luke fisted his hand through Calum's hair, roughly pulling his face up to look at Luke. Calum didn't look very pleased about being pulled from Luke's cock, and he struggled against Luke's hold to move his mouth back down around him. The brunet kept his eyes on Luke, sitting up slightly, his eyebrows knit in annoyance.

There was a moment where Calum just stared at him, searching his face repeatedly, probably for any sign of Luke not wanting this. 

But there was none and Luke was squirming under his gaze because Calum's fingers were tight around Luke's thighs and he liked the feel off them, soft but strong, and he wondered how good they'd feel inside of him, teasing him open. The thought alone had his cock spurting precum and moans slipping from his mouth.

Calum seemed to enjoy how Luke was falling apart without him doing much more than looking at him and Luke was dying; he wanted to feel the older boy inside of him, he wanted to feel just how much Calum wanted him, he needed it.

Luke could hear people moving through the hallway just outside the door, and he could feel Calum’s fingers inching up his thighs slowly, and he really really wanted more, but he knew the second Calum touched him more than he already was, Luke would be a moaning puddle on the bed and everyone would hear him. 

And he realised that he really didn’t mind that at all.

~~~

“Touch me.” Luke was all but whispering. The words were barely audible and they sounded like they’d been through a blender with how choked up and weak they were. His skin was on fire and Calum was water. He had his own hand down the brunette's pants, stroking his length softly, which Calum seemed to like. 

He squirmed around under the boy, searching for any type of friction to get him off; he was desperate and needy, and Calum seemed to enjoy him like this.

Calum kept his fingers on Luke thigh as the blond boy stroked him, his eyes pleading for some sort of touch, but Calum wouldn’t give it; Luke was just too pretty to look at and Calum wasn’t sure he would be able to handle anymore.

But Luke made pretty sounds when he pleaded with him, small whimpers and throaty groans because Jesus, Calum stared down at him with these wide eyes that screamed ‘I’m gonna wreck you’ and Luke wanted nothing as bad as that.

“Please, Calum.” Luke pumped his cock quickly, and Calum groaned, pushing his hands away. Luke was silently pleased because his hand was cramping from being stuffed in too tight pants with a cock that did not fucking fit with a hand in there too.

Calum was quick to push himself off the bed and wriggle out of his jeans and boxers, almost making it look easy, which Luke knew it wasn’t. “You still gonna tutor me?”

Luke groaned, nodding his head. He was achingly hard and begging, fucking begging, Calum to fuck him and the boy was talking about tutoring; Luke refrained from crying because it was all too much. He just needed to be fucked already, Jesus Christ.

“Okay, okay good.” Calum’s shoulders relaxed and Luke hadn’t noticed they were tensed. The brunette climbed back onto the bed, his body pressed on top of Luke’s as he reached up, past their heads and opened the nightstand drawer. Luke’s face was in his neck and he took that as his chance to mark Calum up some.

He drug his lips over the tan skin, sighing when he felt vibrations slid up Calum’s throat and attached his lips to the skin, sucking softly. Everything was warm, and Luke liked warm a lot, he liked how the drawer slammed shut and Calum’s hands were on his sides, running up and down before taking ahold of his cock and stroking it quickly. Luke couldn’t help but moan, his lips slipping from Calum’s neck and his own hands slipping into Calum’s thick brown hair, holding tightly.  
Calum spread his legs softly and Luke was kind of disheartened because he wanted Calum to be rough, you know? Fuck him up a bit, make him so he had trouble sitting down, and walking, and was completely blissed out and capable of jerking himself off for weeks on end at the memory of how good Calum could fuck him.

There were fingers at his hole, and he didn’t remember the lube being opened, not that he really cared, pain was nothing new to him and he might’ve gotten off on it, he wasn’t telling. Two pressed in slowly, and Calum’s mouth was sucking at his neck harshly, enough that Luke was momentarily blinded by two sides of pain, the one radiating from his ass and the other from the teeth marks being left on his throat. Calum spread his fingers, scissoring him and Luke was moaning so loudly, and his cock was so hard.

Words were spilling from his mouth. He was beginning Calum to fuck him already, there were tears in his eyes, and his fingers were shaking in Calum’s hair. He felt empty when the fingers slid from his body, wiped on the bedspread.

He leaned his head up and watched Calum roll a condom over his cock. He was hard, and thick and it looked so nice; Luke wanted it in his mouth, he wanted to taste it.

But Calum was slicking himself up with lube, eyes hooded and thighs clenched. He leaned into Luke’s body, his cock heavy and hard pressing into the blond boy whose lower lip was pulled into his mouth and his blue eyes wide.

Luke groaned when Calum slid in, stretching him more than he’d ever been before; it felt lovely and he wanted to live in the feeling. His hands were grasping at the bedspread almost animalistically when Calum bottomed out, his head tipped back slightly, leaving his neck vulnerable for more hickeys which Calum dutifully left. He moved, squirming around trying to signal to Calum to fuck the shit out of him already because he was almost positive his voice was broken and anything that would’ve come out would have sounded like gibberish.

Calum had his hands on either side of Luke’s head as he began thrusting slowly, working his way in and out of the blond beneath him cautiously. Luke moved his hands up to Calum’s back, his legs moving to wrap around the brunette's waist.

“You’re so tight.” Calum muttered, his hips snapping into Luke’s roughly. The blond was rutting up against him, whining and scratching at Calum’s back now. “Jesus, Luke.”

The only sounds in the room were Luke’s keening noises and the slapping of skin, and Luke wanted to come.

Calum wrapped his arms under Luke’s back, pulling him up so his back was to Calum’s front. He continued to fuck up into the blond, grunting softly now as Luke clenched around him tightly all too often.

“You gonna come, Lukey?”

And Luke was nodding and moaning, hands pleading to grab his cock and make himself come. He wanted to come, god, he was whimpering and Calum’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him so close that he let out a sob. “Please.”

Calum’s hand sped up, pushing Luke further and further. He was sure Calum was on edge too with his sloppy thrusts and straining arms. His movements were hard, leaving Luke squirming, desperate for more, body arching and throat drawling out needy noises that spurred Calum along. “So pretty, Lukey.”

 

The blonde preened under his words, eyes swallowing the needy grip Calum’s hands had on him. His back arched again, shivering tightly as he came, body melting into Calum’s arms as the boy continued to thrust into him, desperate for his own release. He was choking out grunts that had Luke biting his lip, fingers itching to be digging into his soft, tan skin behind him. 

 

The older boy came, a throaty moan slipping from his lips, body leaning onto Luke’s heavily, pushing him down until they were on the mattress, bodies still pressed together, his cock buried within the panting blonde.

“You’re crushing me.” Luke breathed into the sheets. He could feel Calum’s fingers playing on his sides softly, moving in small circles. He wasn’t in a hurry to have the boy get off of him, instead he was almost prepared for round two. The heavy feeling of Calum’s cock still in him, hardening slowly but surely had Luke’s mouth watering and he debated shifting, moving enough that Calum would get the idea and do something about it.

Calum let out a soft sound, hands pushing his hips into the bed. “You like it.” He was right, Luke was absolutely immersed in Calum’s touch. The older boy chuckled softly, pulling away and then pushing in, leaving Luke breathless. “You could do this all night, couldn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Luke was almost whispering, face buried in the sheets.

Calum chuckled again and pulled out, flipping Luke over onto his back. He spread the boys legs and slid between them, hands on Luke’s knees, soft and teasing. His cock was hard against Luke’s thigh, hips moving slowly so he slid against the soft skin creating friction and leaving Luke with the sizzling touch. “Thought so.”

Luke bit his lip again, eyes sliding down to look at the sheets. They were light blue, rumpled and creased like they’d been slept on a few times and probably smelled like Calum. Calum’s hands were on Luke’s thighs now, shifting down to the juncture of his thighs and crotch, pinching at the soft supple skin that was blossoming into goosebumps. 

“I made you a new mixtape.” Calum mumbled. He seemed immersed in Luke’s body, eyes darting over his flesh thoughtfully. It made Luke’s stomach twist with feelings he’d pushed down under a cape of ‘i’m not good enough’. He nodded towards a rack of CD’s against the wall furthest from the door. Luke could see the colourful cases with band names he recognised staring back and nodded in thanks.

“You don’t have to make them.”

Calum shrugged, looking up. “I want to.”

Luke nodded. He liked listening to the new songs Calum put on the disc’s, the bands he hadn’t thought to listen to, the ones he’d dropped and the ones he’d never heard of before. He reached up, hands brushing Calum’s arms gently, feeling the taut muscle beneath the stretch of tan skin. “Thank you.”

Calum smiled. He had a nice one, full of bright white teeth and pink lips that Luke remembered on his, the taste of him, the soft touch that Luke wanted to experience again and again. He voiced his words and Calum laughed softly, leaning down to catch his lips with his own, pushing into him almost simultaneously, his own silent promise that Luke huffed out a breath at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai hai hai
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! it took forever and ugh, it wasn't my best but whatever, i tried.
> 
> i really want to rant though, because this has been annoying the shit out of me. 
> 
> Ashton and Bryana are cute together, okay? Like yeah, she did some mean shit and stuff but Jesus Christ, Ashton is happy, like what the fuck? Did this boy not used to think he was literally worthless? Be fucking happy for him, like everyone has flaws and maybe her's was her past, who fucking cares. She's a person and she deserves a second chance and if she makes Ashton happy then fuck everything, let them be happy and without people fucking constantly harassing them. And they were bothered on a date. A FUCKING DATE. He has every right to be rude to those fans because that was HIS TIME OFF to spend with HIS GIRLFRIEND, not fans. He deserves that much, like seriously? and Calum and Jennifer, like shit, she sat on his lap. Bruh, if I was rumoured to be dating all of the guys whose laps I sat on then I would have a shit ton boyfriends. It's a picture, they can be friends, you can hold people of the opposite sexes hands and not be dating, you can sit on their lap and not be dating. Its a level of comfort and familiarity they obviously have.
> 
> and then there's rumours that Lukes' trying to hold the band together. lol that boy couldn't hold a piece of gum to a hole in a floor. I love him to pieces but he's one person and they're all for the band, no ones going to back out or fuck it all up. 
> 
> AND calum is always so grumpy looking, holy shit, like what crawled up your ass? Honestly, like he hasn't been the same since the pic leak but bro, it's a dick, like shit, people have those, it ain't the end of the world. We've all seen dick's, we've all seen sideway ones, it's okay, it's a body part and you shouldn't be a fucking frost giant because of some jerk deciding to leak your private pics, lol. and people say he's rude to fans like bitch where? Is he not allowed to be in a bad mood? Maybe he doesn't like people like i'm pretty sure signing up to be in a band does NOT mean you have to be a people person, it means you have to be in it for the music and bruh he's in it for the fucking music.
> 
> then we got michael, this little nugget. I fucking hate him, i hate him so much, he's so fucking annoying and needy and I want 48896 of them. He's been sick like bruh, u gewd? and the whole muke overload shit with the things going down like shiz aint got a heart ready for this shit man, u gotta take it one step at a time.
> 
> ONE MORE THING, holy shiz, theres this picture of Ashton, Luke and Calum and wtf is luke holding in his hand bc it looks like a dick and i'm hoping its a dick and i hadn't realised that it was even there until tumblr-ians decided to point it out and have a whole lineup of zoomage on his crotch and possible dick, and shit man, someone either confirm or deny what that object is because my heart is on overload and i need answers and i need them now.
> 
> i have ranted enough for today, and probably the next three days.
> 
> also, prom was friday and i got my cards read: I'm to name one of my sons Michael after my father which was like a shit ton of mindblowingness because I was going to do that before i even had the cards read bc father da bomb.net and lool yeas, ok.
> 
> I hope anyone that's gotten to go to ROWYSO yet has had a wonderful time! And I hope anyone going in future days has an awesome time!!!! I hope you meet the boys and get a ton of pictures and hugs, you all deserve it!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I love you all so much!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudo if you enjoyed!
> 
> And you can send prompts to my tumblr @/antisocialhood
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I'm trying really hard to not make it cliche at all but you know how writing is, everyone's done it all already, so it's kinda hard to not hit on cliche stuff throughout the story.
> 
> This isn't beta'd if you couldn't tell and I don't really know what a beta person is or where you find one so all apologies (rip kurd)
> 
> There aren't a lot of tags so far because I don't want to give the story away, even though my summary did.
> 
> I've also began part two so be on the lookout because it'll be up soon (probably tomorrow or Wednesday, depending on if I finish).
> 
> Please leave me some feedback, I absolutely love when you guys tell me what you think!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> follow me on tumblr too if you want @antisocialhood.
> 
> much love,
> 
> x


End file.
